Fearie wings
by StarraMoonstone
Summary: I can't write summery.... This just just the first story I have out of 4.  Yes I wrote them all... Bear with me.. they get better I promise... also... Chp 2 is up.
1. Keira

Keira lay in the grass. The radiant sun shone down on her, laminating her golden blonde hair. She breathed in the warm smell of summer. A gentle breeze blew over Keira's face, everything was calm. She closed her eyes and drifted into a gentle sleep.

A few seconds later Keira was jolted awake by the freezing splash of a water balloon. She heard a girl laughing.

"Hey Keira!"

Keira sat up. Her golden bangs were wet; water glistened around her blue eyes as a boy came up to her.

"Caddy's idea!" He said helping keira up. Caddy continued to laugh.

"And you had absolutely nothing do with it right Troy?" Keira asked him, skeptically.

"That's right." Troy grinned. Troy had been Keira's friend since they were tots. He had brown spiked hair, tan, and the most beautiful blue eyes Keira had ever seen. Keira just loved hanging out with him.

Caddy rejoined the two of them. Her real name was Caitlyn but she preferred people to call her Caddy. Normally Caddy wore her long red hair down, but today it was pulled into a tight ponytail.

"You done flirting?" She snapped at Troy.

"Err..." Troy turned partly red. Truth be told he had always had a bit of a crush on Keira. Keira just giggled.

"You going to the splash dance?" Caddy asked

"Are you?"

"Yep. We were headed to the pool when we saw you lazing about...And well… we just couldn't resist." Caddy grinned.

"Yeah well… Lemme ask my mum and find my suit and I'll come too."

Within minutes Keira found her swimsuit and asked her adopted mother's permission. Her parents had just kinda found her as a baby and raised her. She never got to meet her real mum and dad. They were pretty nice though, so her mother gave her a few dollars then they were off to the pool.

When the 3 of them got to the pool they paid to get in, and changed. The girls got done first so they headed out and put their things by a bench then headed for the waterslide. Keira loved the water slide, it was a 50 drop with curls and everything.

As they climbed the steps to get in line for the slide, Keira looked at the boy in front of her. He was turned around talking to another boy but Keira knew who he was right away.

"Isn't that Derek?"Caddy whispered to Keira.

A/N: ok so I haven't written a fanfic for awhile and I originally wrote this because I was bored during 5th period… if you like it plz review.


	2. Derek and Mike

"_As they climbed the steps to get in line for the slide, Keira looked at the boy in front of her. He was turned around talking to another boy but Keira knew who he was right away._

"_Isn't that Derek?" Caddy whispered to Keira."_

Ok that's where I left off right? Right then.. On with the story..

Derek turned at the mention of his name.

"Someone say my name?" Keira froze.

"Uhm… Hi…" She said shyly.

"Hey." Derek replied casually.

Derek was Keira's burning crush. He was your typical crush though….Gorgeous blonde hair, that he never seemed to brush. An award winning pure white Colgate smile. And Keira was vaguely sure he had brown eyes, but it was impossible to tell because his hair constantly fell in front of them.

"Hi." Caddy said nudging Keira alittle closer to Derek. "I… just remembered, I forgot to take my hair out." Caddy said mock innocently starting down the step. Keira followed her.

"What's wrong with it up?" Caddy was just trying to leave her and Derek alone in line, and she knew it.

"My ponytail holder is expensive; the beads on it are traditional Japanese beads. And I don't want it getting wet." The redhead replied grinning knowing Keira was onto her.

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, no that's okay. You have a good place in line and I'll just be a minute." Caddy said as she headed down the steps succeeding in leaving Keira and Derek alone.

A few steps later they were high enough to see over the entire pool. Keira saw Caddy lying on her towel; She clearly had no intention of coming back up. Not too far off Troy was off the diving board.

Finally, they made it to the top of the slide. Derek put his hands on the bar and pushed himself down; Keira followed him a minute later. Three curls two drops then she spewed out of the end. The water was freezing but that's why Keira took the slide. It was easier to be pushed into the water than to go in on your own.

Troy splashed Keira when she came up.

"Have fun?" He asked grinning.

"Every time." She replied, returning the grin. Out of nowhere a beach ball landed between them splashing the both of them.

"Can we have our ball?" Derek called.

"Hm…" Keira thought a minute. She had always loved to irritate Derek. Or any boy for that matter, but before she could reply Mike, Derek's best friend jumped in.

"Give the ball back!" Mike wasn't a particularly friendly person, nor was he very tall. Actually Mike was about two feet shorter than she was. He got irritated very easily. It bewildered Keira why Derek hung out with him. But she put a mockingly calm look on her face and replied.

"You know… I was going to give it back… but now… I don't see why I should." Mike went to snap back, but Derek muttered something under his breath then said.

"Mike, be quiet."

His mouth shut instantly. That was another shock to Keira that he actually listened.

"Just give us the ball." Derek said to Keira, not immpolietly. Mike looked as if he were trying to say something but didn't open his mouth. It almost looked like he _couldn't _open his mouth.

"Fine." Keira tossed the ball back to him. She thought she heard Troy growl beside her. She gave him an odd look and when she turned around, Derek and mike were no where in sight.

A/N: Really sorry how long it took to post this evil thing. The cons of a busy schedule….v.v anyway I promise I will have chp 3 up soon! Starra


End file.
